Acha
by Park Hyesung - YWDK
Summary: persahabatan yang membawa cinta? itu yang dirasaain YeWook! baca yang ingin tahu!/ RnR please ;3/ YeWook slight YeMin, YeTeuk, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Henry, KangTeuk, and SHINee Member/ GS, Typos, Oneshoot


A-cha

Author: Park Hyesung

Pairing: YeWook slight YeMin, YeTeuk, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Henry, KangTeuk, and SHINee Member

Genre: Romance, School Drama, Friendship

Rate: T

Summary: "Apa yang dikatakan Ryeowook benar, kau tak menganggapku ada. Kau tak ada waktu untukku"

"Aku sakit hati selama ini! Sakit setiap memikirkanmu! Tapi kau tak menganggapku ada!"

"Kau egois! Selalu ingin dimengerti tapi tak mau mengerti orang!"

"Dasar yeoja hina pengambil namjachingu orang lain!"

Warning: GenderSwitch for Ryeowook, Sungmin, Henry, Eunhyuk and Leeteuk. Typos, Cara penulisan sesuai dengan pergaulan anak sekolah jaman sekarang tapi tetep nggak sering pake Gue, Lo gitu yah

Disclaimer: Author hanya memijam nama mereka untuk keperntingan cerita. Tak suka pairing ini? Silahkan keluar dari halaman ini. Oke? ^^

Seperti biasa setiap selesai olahraga, kelas 7B selalu diberikan waktu bebas untuk pelajaran selanjutnya karena masih tersisa waktu banyak. Dan kini, kedua siswi yang bernama Ryeowook dan Leeteuk memilih untuk kebalakang sekolah untuk saling curhat untuk permasalahan seorang namja kakak kelas mereka. Namja iru bernama Yesung. Sahabat mereka sejak mereka masuk sekolah SMP Anyang.

"Wookie, aku nggak sanggup lagi ngeliat Yesung oppa digituin terus sama Sungmin" ucap Leeteuk lirih, menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga. Sakit melihatnya harus murung seperti ini. Bayangkan saja, siapa sih yang nggak sakit hati kalau dicuekin gitu sama pacar sendiri? Sejak pacaran malahan" marah Ryeowook sedikit menaik. Suasana menjadi hening. Mereka asik dengan pikiran mereka sendiri

Jika kalian bertanya ada masalah apa, sekarang akan diceritakan. Yesung adalah seorang siswa murid kelas tiga SMP atau bisa dibilang sedang kelas sembilan. Saat tahun ajaran baru dia adalah anak yang usil dan juga suka bertindak konyol. Hari ketiga setelah MOS, dia menembak Leeteuk untuk menjadikannya pacarnya. Tapi satu minggu kemudian dia putus dengan Leeteuk dengan alasan dia lebih menyukai teman sekelas Leeteuk, yaitu Sungmin.

Hari itu juga, setelah ia putus dengan Leeteuk, dia menembak Sungmin. Dan betapa senangnya dia ketika dia diterima untuk menjadi namjachingu-nya Sungmin. Leeteuk cukup sakit hati dan dia menjadi sering curhat kepada Ryeowook, teman satu kelasnya juga.

Tiga minggu setelah itu, Leeteuk berpacaran dengan Kangin yang dulunya adalah mantan pacarnya Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk dulu yang pertama kali nembak Kangindi kelas 7A (karena Kangin adalah muris kelas 7A) . Tapi Kangin memutuskannya dengan alasan yang jelas. Eunhyuk itu adalah YEOJA MANJA dan CEREWET. Sedangkan Kangin, dia adalah tipe namja yang tak tegaan. Tapi yang namanya perasaan, dia jadi memutuskan Eunhyuk.

Kembali lagi ke cerita Yesung. Sejak Yesung pacaran dengan Sungmin, Sungmin seperti tak menganggapnya ada. Tak ada waktu kebersamaan untuk mereka. Padahal Yesung selalu memberikan apa yang Sungmin mau, sedangkan Sungmin sendiri, dia tak mengerti Yesung! Yesung selalu berusaha mendekatkan diri dengan Sungmin, tapi Sungmin selalu menghindar. Dia memilih untuk bersama Eunhyuk dan Henry yang notabene-nya adalah sahabat satu kelasnya.

Sejak itulah, Yesung menjadi murung. Tak bersemangat seperti dulu, tak ada tingkah konyol lagi dalam dirinya.

"Sebagai mantan Yesung oppa, aku jujur. Aku masih saying sama dia. Nggak bisa dibiarin gini terus. Kasihan banget ini namanya." Ucap Leeteuk memecahkan keheningan.

"kenapa dia nggak mau putus aja sih sama Sungmin. Udah tahu sakit hati, bukannya minta putus tapi masih mempertahankannya." Kesal Ryeowook. Bagaimana dia tak kesal? Dia itu sahabat Yesung, sahabatan sejak pertama kali hari masuk MOS dulu.

"Semalam dia kirim SMS sama aku. Dia curhat sama aku. Bayangin aja ya, dia pengen minta putus tapi dia malah bilang 'aku takut perasaan Sungmin jadi sedih'. Pengen rasanya aku langsung bilang 'yeoja seperti itu di kasihani? Nyesel kalau kasihani dia!' rasanya ingin bilang gitu tapi nggak bisa." Suara Leeteuk makin mengecil.

"Aku juga nggak tega ngeliat oppa sedih kayak gitu terus" perasaan Ryeowook juga sedih.

"Kau tahu, Wookie? Kalau Yesung SMS Sungmin pasti dijawab dengan sangat singkat." Ucap Leeteuk.

"Misalnya gimana?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Misalnya yah, kalau Yesung SMS 'Chagi, kau sudah makan belum? Kalau belum makan yah, nanti kau sakit' trus dibalas sama Sungmin cumin 'Y' yang artinya 'Iya' doang. Tanpa pake 'Ya' gitu. Tega banget nggak?" kesal Leeteuk bercerita menggebu-gebu.

"Mwo? Kejam sekali dia!" setuju Ryeowook.

"Dan kalau ditanya soal Yesung, Sungmin selalu menjawab 'nggak tahu!' dengan ketusnya. Kesalin banget tahu nggak!" cerita Leeteuk lagi

"Lalu, kalau Yesung dekat dengan yeoja lain, Sungmin pasti marah nuduh Yesung itu selingkuh. Gimana Yesung nggak sakit hati coba?" tambah Leeteuk.

"Wookie, ku rasa tadi pagi saat datang keskolah Yesung oppa menangis deh. Matanya bengkak" lanjut Leeteuk lagi.

"Kasihan Yesung. Kayaknya kita harus suruh dia putusin Sungmin deh." Usul Ryeowook yang dijawab anggukan Leeteuk.

"Padahal Sungmin itu tipe yeoja yang cuek, trus egois. Kenapa ada aja yang suka sama dia. Sifatnya juga nggak bagus" ujar Leeteuk.

"Entahlah. Tapi dia tak pernah mau mengerti orang lain. Dasar yeoja aneh." Balas Ryeowook

**~Pulang sekolah~**

"Yesung oppa!" teriak Leeteuk dan Ryeowook bersamaan ketika dia melihat Yesung sedang berjalan menuju pintu gerbang sekolah.

Yesung dengan lemas menoleh kearah mereka. Galau tingkat dewa rupanya.

"Waeyo dongsaeng?" Tanya Yesung lirih.

"Bisakah kita bicara soal hubungan Oppa dengan Sungmin. Ini nggak bisa dibiarin aja." Ucap Ryeowook to the point.

Yesung tersenyum tipis. Ternyata masih ada yang memikirkannya sampai sejauh ini.

"Nggak disini. Di lantai atas gedung SMA aja ya?" ucap Yesung tetap pelan. Leeteuk dan Ryeowook mengangguk.

Mereka bertiga menaruh tas di kursi ruang tunggu yang biasanya di pakai untuk tempat duduk orang tua murid.

Saat mereka mau masuk ke SMA, mereka bertiga melihat Donghae dan Kyuhyun sedang menunggu sesuatu di kantin SMA yang masih buka.

"Kyu, Hae, nanti kalian makan di lantai atas ya!" ajak Yesung kepada kedua teman satu kelasnya. Mereka berdua juga sahabat Ryeowook dan Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae mengganguk. "Teukie! Aku ikut ya!" ucap Kangin yang entah muncul dari mana. "Ne! aku tunggu diatas ya." Balas Leeteuk. "Teuki, aku juga mau nunggu Kyuhyun dan Donghae dulu!" panggil Ryeowook dan dijawab anggukkan Leeteuk.

"Emang boleh makan diatas sana?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah memegang sebuah piring berisi telor, nasi dan juga mie goreng. "Bolehin aja kalau nggak boleh" sahut Donghae yang juga membawa piring berisi lauk yang sama.

**~Lantai atas SMA~**

"Ada apa sih?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memakan mie. Kangin ngiler dibuatnya.

"Inget loh, Kangin. Leeteuk nggak ngijinin makan mie terus" inget Kyuhyun. Kangin cengengesan.

"Ini, si Yesung mau minta saran sama kita." Ucap Leeteuk sambil menunjuk Yesung yang bersandar di tembok. Matanya sayu, memelas.

"Mau minta saran apa?" Tanya Ryeowook yang pura-pura pabbo.

"Aku ingin meminta pandapat kalian untuk masalah hubungan ku dengan Sungmin. Aku harus putus sekarang atau nggak?" bimbang Yesung.

"Aku sudah pilih putus. Kau Kangin?" ucap Leeteuk. Kangin semula bergidik tak tahu. "Aku pikir putus saja. Kau sudah tersakiti sejak lama." Ujar Kangin.

"Hmm, kalau begitu aku tinggal sebentar yah? Mau beli makanan dulu. Kangin, ikut yuk" Leeteuk dan Kangin akhirnya pergi turun meninggalkan keempat orang itu.

"Kalian pilih apa?" Tanya Yesung. "Putus saja." Ucap Donghae sambil makan dengan lahap. "Daripada lu tambah galau. Bete juga lihatnya. Kemana Yesung yang konyol dulu?" goda Donghae sambil tersenyum saat makan.

"Aku juga putus" ucap Kyuhyun yang sedang fokus main ponsel. Sebenarnya sibuk SMS-an entah dengan siapa.

"Kalau kau, Wookie?" Tanya Yesung. "Putuskan saja. Dia egois, Oppa. Yeoja di dunia ini ada banyak, tak dia doang." Wookie menjawab dengan tepat.

"tapi aku masih suka padanya." Keluh Yesung sambil menunduk. Lama-lama bahunya bergetar, ingin menangis mengingat Sungmin yang selalu mengacuhkannya.

Ryeowook yang di duduk disebelahnya mulai mengelus surai brunette milik Yesung. Perlahan, sangat lembut ia mengelus rambut itu.

"Hiks" isakan kecil lolos dari bibir Yesung. Ryeowook yang tak tega, segera menyampingkan kepala Yesung agar bersandar di bahunya.

"W-wae? Ke-kenapa hiks, aku yang harus hiks.. kena pengalaman seperti ini?" gumamnya dalam isakan.

"Mungkin karena karma mu dengan Leeteuk. Kau memutuskan Leeteuk begitu saja demi Sungmin."

PLETAK! Donghae mendapat 'hadiah' di kepala oleh Kyuhyun.

Yesung masih terisak, air matanya yang keluar tepat mengalir di bahu milik Ryeowook, membuat Ryeowook semakin tak tega. Dia tetap mengelus rambut Yesung.

"Menangislah jika kau mau. Aku selalu ada untukmu. Kau butuh teman untuk bersandar, butuh teman untuk diajak mengerti. Aku tahu perasaanmu." Ucap Ryeowook lirih.

Yesung terus menangis, Donghae dan Kyuhyun sudah turun sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu karena ada les sekolah.

Sampai akhirnya dia berhenti mengangis menjadi sesegukkan, Ryeowook meraih wajah Yesung dan menghapus air matanya dengan jari mungil miliknya.

"Cari aku kalau kau butuh teman, tak usah terlalu dipikirkan kau mau curhat dengan yeoja. Aku tahu kau selalu malu kalau cerita masalah pribadi dengan yeoja" Ryeowook beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, oppa. Cepatlah pulang. Aku tahu juga kau belum makan. Jangan sakit karena ini minggu penuh dengan ujian. Apalagi aku dengar besok kau ada remedial ulangan IPS" Ryeowook melambaikan tangan kepada Yesung dan turun menuruni tangga untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Gomawo, Wookie"

**~NEXT DAY~**

Tradisi setiap sekolah, kantin selalu ramai setiap jam istirahat. Setiap meja di kantin akan dipenuhi oleh murid.

Meja paling pojok kiri adalah tempat kediaman untuk para namja murid kelas sembilan, delapan, 7A dan 7B. dan yeoja yang masuk kedalam meja itu hanyalah yeoja yang satu geng dengan para namja itu. Yah, cuman Ryeowook dan Leeteuk yang bisa masuk kedalam meja itu.

Saat sedang asiknya makan, tiba-tiba Sungmin datang dengan kedua sahabatnya, Eunhyuk dan Henry. Dia langsung menarik tangan Ryeowook agar berdiri dan…

PLAK!

"Dasar yeoja hina pengambil namjachingu orang lain!" bentak Sungmin setelah menampar pipi kanan Ryeowook. Ryeowook tersiam memegang pipi kirinya yang panas. Sakit dan perih.

Tamparan itu mengundang tatapan dari murid lain.

Para namja berserta Leeteuk bangun dari duduknya. Minho (muris kelas 7B) yang botak segera ingin memaki yeoja itu, tapi ditahan Donghae.

"Jangan, Minho. Urusan mereka. Kita lihat saja." Ujar Donghae.

"Dasar yeoja hina! Sampai kapan kau akan berkata buruk tentangku?!" bentak Sungmin kesal.

"Apa maksudmu?" bentakan keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Dia segera berdiri di depan Sungmin.

"Minggir! Aku berurusan dengan yeoja hina itu!" Sungmin dengan kasar mendorong Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak apa-apakan, Kyu?" cemas Onew

"Aish, kau terlalu ikut campur" Key dan Taemin membantu Kyuhyun bangun.

"duduk disini, jangan bertingkah lagi" saran Jonghyun kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kau! Kalau kau ingin menhancurkan hubunganku dengan Yesung oppa, kenapa tak bilang hah?! Dasar yeoja murahan!" tangan Sungmin hendak memukul pipi Ryeowook. Sepontan Ryeowook menutup matanya

.

..

…

….

Tak ada suara tamparan sama sekali. Ryeowook yang penasaran perlahan membuka matanya.

"Ye-yesung oppa" gagap Sungmin ketika tangannya dicengkram kuat oleh Yesung.

"apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Yesung dingin

"Aku ingin menamparnya lagi! Kenapa oppa percaya akan kata-katanya?! Aku serius menjalani hubungan kita ini oppa!" teriak Sungmin keras.

Hening…

Suasana jadi hening, Sungmin masih mengambil nafas sebab berteriak tadi. Yesung menatapnya tajam, Ryeowook diam tak percaya dan masih mengelus sedikit pipinya sedangkan sahabat mereka diam seribu bahasa.

"Apa yang dikatakan Ryeowook benar, kau tak menganggapku ada. Kau tak ada waktu untukku" Ucap Yesung tiba-tiba.

"Heh?" ucap Sungmin bersama Eunhyuk dan Henry.

"Kau egois! Selalu ingin dimengerti tapi tak mau mengerti orang!" bentak Yesung membuat Ryeowook tergejolak kaget.

"Aku sakit hati selama ini! Sakit setiap memikirkanmu! Tapi kau tak menganggapku ada!" teriak Yesung tepat di depan wajahnya.

"aku menganggap oppa ada! Aku serius dengan ini!" bantah Sungmin. "Ck, kau kira aku percaya?" desis Yesung

"Misalnya seperti waktu itu, aku ingin memegan tanganmu tapi kau dengan dinginnya menepis tanganku di hadapan dua orang ini!" Yesung menunjuk kearah Henry dan Eunhyuk

"Ck, apa kata oppa? Pasti pikiran oppa sudah diracuni oleh omongan Leeteuk juga!" Eunhyuk tak terima perkataan Yesung.

"Apa kau bilang? Leeteuk? Aku tak salah dengar? Jaga mulutmu, Eunhyuk! Kau begitu menyebalkan! Pantas aku langsung putus denganmu! Kau sama saja dengan Sungmin, tak ada waktu bersamaku! Pernah tidak kita jalan pergi bersama hah?!" emosi Kangin naik. Leeteuk dengan segera memeluknya agar dia tak berteriak tambah keras

"Kau juga Sungmin! Pernah tidak kau menerima ajakanku kalau pergi keluar rumah? Ryeowook saja mau menerimanya, dia hanya sahabatku bukan pacar. Tapi kau sebagai pacarku tak pernah menerimaku!" bentak Yesung lagi

"Jadi kau kira aku disini yang salah?" tantang Sungmin

"tentu saja. Kau tak tahu malu. Masih ingin membuat orang lain menjadi kambing hitam? Dasar yeoja bermuka dua!" Yesung hendak menampar Sungmin.

"YESUNG!"

DEG! Tangan Yesung kaku. Tak bisa digerakan ketika mendengar teriakan itu. Perlahan dia menoleh kepada Ryeowook.

Air mata sudah mulai menggenang di matanya. "Jangan oppa. Kalau kau memukulnya, berarti kau sama saja memukulku. Kami sama-sama yeoja. Pasti sakit jika ditampar seperti itu."

SREET

Yesung menurunkan tangannya. "Beruntung kali ini kau di dukung oleh Wookie." Ancam Yesung.

"Dasar yeoja murahan! Masih mencari muka hah?!" bentak Sungmin. Dia masih berniat untuk menampar Ryeowook.

PLAK!

Tepat mengenai pipi kiri Ryeowook. Kali ini Ryeowook menangis, Yesung segera memeluknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Bagaimana aku bisa mempertahankan hubungan kita kalau kau berani menampar sahabatku?!"

"Maksudnya?" Sungmin takut mendengarkan ucapan Yesung.

"Kau sudah tahukan? Kita putus saat ini juga!"

JLEB!

Serasa ada yang menusuk hati milik yeoja bernama Sungmin itu.

"Hiks.." Sungmin ikut menangis. "Henry, Eunhyuk, tolong temani aku pergi dari sini." Sungmin berlari ke belakang sekolah bersama kedua sahabatnya

"Wookie, neo gwaenchana? Wookie-ya!" ucap Yesung lirih kepada Ryeowook yang menangis di dalam pelukannya.

"Hiks, sakit." Ringis Ryeowook.

"Yesung, Ryeowook punya trauma. Dia pernah ditampar oleh orang tuanya. Jadi aku yakin dia ketakutan sekarang." Ucap Donghae.

Yesung membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Ryeowook.

"Saranghae, Ryeowook" ucapnya pelan langsung membuat Ryeowook berhenti menangis mendengar kata itu.

"Op-oppa?" ucapnya bingung.

"Ne, saranghae Ryeowook." Katanya lebih keras hingga semua mata sahabatnya menatapnya tak percaya.

"saranghae Ryeowook. Aku tak tahu perasaan ini adalah perasaan cinta. Aku kira ini hanya perasaan kagumku padamu sejak kita kenal. Aku kira ini hanya perasaan sayangku padamu sebagai sahabat. Ternyata aku salah. Ini cinta. Mau kah menerimaku?" tutur Yesung diakhiri oleh senyuman tulus.

Ryeowook tak bisa bicara apa-apa. Dia menatap sahabatnya yang mengangguk setuju.

"na-nado saranghaeyo, oppa" Yesung segera memeluk tubuh mungil Ryeowook.

"So Sweet" koor sahabat mereka.

"PJ dong! Pajak Jadiannya mana?" teriak mereka girang saat YeWook selesai pelukan.

"Enak aja PJ! Gak ada duit nih." Canda Yesung.

"Jajanin apa gitu." Teriak mereka seperti anak kecil.

"Besok aja. Gua lagi nggak bawa duit" melas Yesung. Ryeowook yang berdiri bersama Leeteuk hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku lucu para namja.

"Gomawo, Wookie"

Ryeowook menoleh. Leeteuk malah tersenyum manis. "Gomawo sudah mau jadian dengan Yesung oppa. Karena semalam dia sudah meminta bantuanku untuk cara menembakmu, tapi sepertinya kejadiannya malah tambah romantis"

-BLUSH—

wajah Ryeowook memerah. "Ish, Teukie! Kau membuatku malu!" teriak Ryeowook tertahan dengan menutup wajahnya.

"Chagi, kekelas yuk. Aku mau ambil minum" Yesung merangkul Ryeowook.

"Chagi?" ulang Ryeowook dengan wajah polos.

"Ne, nae chagi. Aku haus. Temani kekelasku yah?" Yesung memasang puppy eyes. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum manis sambil mengangguk.

The End

Akhirnya setelah ngetik kilat selesai juga. Bikin cerita oneshoot sebelum benar-benar hilang dari cerita Reflection I yang chappie 4. lagi ujian jadi nggak bisa mikir lanjutannya. Dan FF ini kupersembahkan buat Hansen oppa dan Vivi ^^ Hansen oppa mending ikut cerita ini aja. Peran sebagai Yesung nih yang oppa dapetin. Lumayankan habis putus dapet cewek lagi. Kkk~

Review yang uda nyempetin baca. Bagi anak sekolah IB khususnya harus REVIEW. Ini buatin sesuai kehidupan anak sekolahan loh. Silahkan yang mau kritik ^^


End file.
